


be my mistake

by eunbeagles



Series: Mistake [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken marriage, Cheating, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: Everyone has a bad habit." a slight push on Nayeon's body, and Nayeon lied down on her back, but their fingers never untwined. "And you're mine. You're my bad habit."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Mistake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	be my mistake

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to ‘beautiful mistake’. Please read that first :D

Dahyun stared at the sleeping woman next to her, unknowingly forming a smile when she looked at her beautiful face. And the way the faint rays of sunshine illuminated her face just made Sana looked one thousand times more magnificent.

'How is she even human?' the thought occured in Dahyun's mind. But she could confirm it with the soft snores coming out of her parted lips. She must have been tired from working too hard.

As much as Dahyun wanted to let her wife sleep more and have her well-deserved rest, she can't. It's Friday and Sana still have to go to work, to her dismay.

She began peppering her wife's face with light pecks in attempt to wake the older woman up, and Dahyun knew it worked when she saw Sana's eyelid slowly lifting up. "Wake up, you have work babe."

Sana sat up, her hand rubbing her eyes and she groggily asked. "What time is it?"

"Seven, honey. I've made breakfast so all you got to do is shower and get ready." Dahyun planted one more kiss on Sana's lips, a little bit longer than the other one. It was Sana who pulled away first, probably embarassed because she haven't brushed her teeth yet.

Dahyun only smiled at her wife. The truth is, she missed her. Really.

She was well awared that she's married to the one and only heir of the Minatozaki Corp. And her father-in-law, Mr Minatozaki wouldn't let anyone slack off, even if it's his daughter. That's what Sana said. But, she can't help but feel lonely when she goes to sleep without her wife next to her. Today was a rare moment that she got to wake up next to her wife.

Dahyun waited at the dining table, hoping for a nice breakfast together. The hope vanished when Sana only took a piece of waffle and went straight to the door. Dahyun was quick to follow, and blocked Sana's way.

"Dahyun, I'm in a rush." she said, trying to get through the barrier in front of her.

"Your work don't start until 8.30, Sana." she said, wagging her index finger left to right.

"It's the traffic. So, with all due respect, I'm asking you to move out of my way."

Sana mindlessly said, and Dahyun was offended by it. But Dahyun never showed it to Sana when it happens. She just loved her too much.

"I'm sorry." Dahyun stepped aside, allowing her wife to walk out the door.

Her gaze followed how Sana rushed into her red Maserati, not even sparing a glance at her wife. She must've been really busy. Dahyun thought.

_Dahyun could never think bad about Sana._

—

"It feels good to be here again." Nayeon mumbled, basking in the air of Seoul. She had planned to visit her friends in this one month vacation. But first, her destination was her apartment.

Even though Nayeon had left her apartment for almost 5 years, it was still clean and tidy since she had paid a janitor to do cleaning on a monthly basis. She plopped on her leather couch and pulled her phone out of pocket.

She pressed her half-sister' contact card, cubchaeng.

It did not take long for Chaeyoung to pick up.

"Nayeon?"

Nayeon's lips curved into a smile, before dropping the news.

"Guess who's back in Seoul now?"

"YOU ARE?!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, that Nayeon had to put her phone a few inches away from her right ear.

"You guessed it right, Chaengie."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've picked you up from the airport, you know?" though Nayeon couldn't see her sister's face, Nayeon could imagine her pout.

"It's called a surprise, idiot."

"I just offered myself to pick you up from the airport and you had the audacity to call me an IDIOT?!" Chaeyoung retorted, earning a chuckle from her older sister. Nayeon wanted to tease her little sister more, but she could feel her eyelid getting heavier, so she decided to say bye for now.

"Chaeng, I'm still jetlagged from the flight. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Go to sleep then. Do you want me to inform the girls or you're keeping it a surprise?"

"The latter."

"The latter it is."

——

Dahyun worked as a freelance photographer, and her last client was two weeks ago. Now that she had all free time to herself, she wanted nothing but to cuddle with Sana. Which was impossible.

Dahyun tried to be an understanding wife, she should've been ready. She should've known that Sana's job could take a toll on their marriage. They promised, to always trust each other, to love each other. And they kept it. Or at least, Dahyun did.

She sighed, fully aware of their falling marriage. So, she thought of calling her mature best friend. After three rings, Tzuyu's voice echoed.

"Dubs?"

"Yea, it's me." Dahyun didn't mean to worry her best friend this early, but she couldn't hide the despair in her voice.

"You.. don't sound okay." Tzuyu said.

"I am not. Come over?" Dahyun pleaded, and hearing the low voice of her best friend, it was simply a sin to say no.

"Be there in a sec."

The phone call ended, and in about 30 minutes, the door to Dahyun's room swung open, revealing the tall figure of her best friend. Dahyun had entrusted Tzuyu with her spare keys hence explained how Tzuyu was able to get in.

"Damn, Dub. You don't look okay." she inched closer, sitting on her friend's bed.

Dahyun didn't say anything, and Tzuyu took that as a cue to engulf the older girl in her embrace, holding her so tight and Dahyun buried her face on the taller's shoulder. Tzuyu knew she was crying, the fabric on her shoulder was wetted by the tears.

"I'm not okay." was all Dahyun could say. Coherently, at least.

"I know." Tzuyu was rubbing circles on her small back, she knew just the right thing to calm Dahyun down.

"Cry all you want, Dub. I'm here."

And it happened just like that. Dahyun crying in Tzuyu's embrace, and Tzuyu just let her. She could feel it, Dahyun had kept it long, and maybe it needed a leash.

"Our marriage. Our marriage is falling apart." Dahyun had finally calmed down, and able to form coherent sentences for Tzuyu to listen.

Tzuyu nodded.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way. I feel lonely."

"And.. why is that?"

"Sana had been drowning herself in work and I-I.. I missed her. It was nothing like this before. I- I'm losing her."

"I'm listening."

"I felt like I'm a very selfish person, you know? She's working her ass off to pay our expenses and I cried over it. It's not like my paychecks are enough to pay our bills. I'm not a decent wife."

"Don't say that ever again." Tzuyu looked straight into her eyes, she firmly gripped Dahyun's shoulder.

"You're the best wife anyone could ever ask for. There's no doubt in that. And you are allowed to feel anything, it's valid. You're a human, after all. You can't expect yourself to still be optimistic when life throws you bricks."

"And you're the strongest person I know. You're going to get through this, one way or another." she squeezed Dahyun's shoulder.

Dahyun finally smiled when she heard words of reassurance from Tzuyu. Tzuyu might be younger, but Dahyun believed that she's wiser.

"Thank you. I.. really needed that." she tucked her face under Tzuyu's chin, and Tzuyu ran her fingers through the older's silky hair. The evening was filled with warmth, and on Sana and Dahyun's bed, the two best friend fell asleep, with Dahyun snuggling to Tzuyu.

——

Nayeon thought of visiting Momo. Though they both had a past, they didn't resent each other for that. They really didn't dwell on it. Nayeon drove herself to Momo's place, feeling thankful that Momo still resides at the same address.

She saw 1 car which she had recognised to be Momo's in the porch. And.. one more parked outside the house.

There's only two possibilities. It's either both the cars belonged to Momo, or, Nayeon was about to catch a big fish. She walked triumphantly to the door and was about to push it open when she heard a moan, and Momo's faint voice. Nayeon pressed her ear to the door, trying to eavesdrop her ex.

"The door isnt locked Sana, imagine your wife walking in on you getting fucked by my fingers."

Oh.

It clicked. Sana and Momo were fucking and Nayeon was torn between barging in on them and snap, or just to leave it at that.

She left.

——

Nayeon rang the doorbell to Chaeyoung's apartment. Chaeyoung opened the door and when she saw her sister standing at the doorstep, she almost shouted.

"Nayeon!" she launched herself at her sister, earning a giggle from the older.

Nayeon pressed a kiss on the crown of her head, hugging her back ever so tightly.

"Come in." they pulled away and Chaeyoung motioned for her sister to sit on the couch while she prepares some snack to munch on. Her mind wandered to the incident she happened to overhear.

_Hypocrite_.

Nayeon couldn't help but to think Sana was (still is) a hypocrite. How could she do that to Dahyun?

But there's another hypocrite. It's Nayeon herself. She told Dahyun that she moved out of country to forget everything, but Nayeon did not. _Nayeon could not._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chaeyoung set two mugs of caramel macchiato on the coffee table, a plate of cookies to add on.

"Nothing."

Chaeyoung knew that Nayeon was lying, but she was never the type to force someone into telling her what they don't want to tell, so she just shrugged it off, changing the topics.

"So, I was thinking of a reunion. And I know you miss Jeong's tequila."

Nayeon's ears perked up at that. "Jeong still work as a bartender?"

Chaeyoung nodded before adding. "And, a bar owner."

Nayeon gaped at that. Time really changed everything, didn't it? Well, except for one. Nayeon really despised the time, and universe for that.

"Wow. Can't believe the jock owned a bar. Her girlfriend must be lucky." Nayeon took a sip of the coffee served. Chaeyoung smirked when she heard the last sentence. "I believe you're talking to her right now."

Nayeon almost spit out the coffee at that "WHAT?!"

Chaeyoung bursted into a fit of laughter, seeing her sister's expression. It only ended when the younger winced at the pain from Nayeon's swat on her arm.

"I was about to tell you about us, but then you came back here."

"Congrats, midget. Can't believe you're no longer single." Nayeon faked wiping her non existent tears. "Your last relationship was seven years ago, Nayeon." the younger retorted, and that's enough to silent Nayeon down.

That would mean the kiss she shared with Dahyun was seven years ago.

———

She didn't see Sana again last night, and that was a problem. Not seeing her wife. Dahyun thought of a way to solve the problem. She can't guarantee it success, but their marriage will just keep falling apart if neither of them fought for it. She thought of cooking, but the groceries are running out so she decided to drop by Sana's favourite bakery.

There's two reasons why Sana loved this bakery. One, it was ran by her close friend, Sooyoung along with her wife, Yerim. Two, the desserts served are just too good to miss out on.

The bell chimed when Dahyun walked in, and the pale woman spotted someone talking to Yerim. But, she shrugged it off since right now, her wife is her top priority.

"Oh, Hyun, you're here again!" Yerim beamed, and the girl she was talking to turned her head to the said girl.

———

"Oh, Hyun, you're here again." that nickname rolled out of Yerim's mouth, and Nayeon turned her head to the girl at the door. Nayeon froze in place. She recognised the girl, very well. Looking at her right now, Nayeon felt nostalgic.

"Yes, I'm here." it's been 7 years since the kiss, 5 years since they last met but why, why was Dahyun still making her feel things?

"My wife's favourite cake, and my favourite drink." Dahyun ordered, ignoring the presence of Nayeon.

"On the house." then Yerim went to the pantry, leaving the two other girls alone. Nayeon had been casually stealing glances at the younger. But, apparently that was not the case for Dahyun.

_Hypocrite_.

Nayeon figured that Dahyun had forgotten about her. How could she do that when she's the one who pleaded Nayeon not to forget the kiss?

"Creme Bruleé cheesecake and caramel latte for you, Hyun." Yerim came back with Dahyun's orders, the girl paid and rushedly walked out of the bakery.

Nayeon only followed her with her eyes, until the small figure lose from her sight.

Dahyun probably realised that the mistake wasn't as beautiful as she thought it was.

——

Dahyun stepped into her car, settling on the driver's seat. Placing the orders cautiously on the shotgun seat. She then brought one hand to her chest.

It was beating fast, and Dahyun wanted to believe it was from her rushed footsteps to her car, and not from the encounter with her beautiful mistake. It's been seven years since then.

"Get yourself together, you're married and you have your marriage to fix." Dahyun scolded herself in her head.

So, trying to disregard what happened earlier, she drove herself to Sana's office. Flowers bloomed in her heart at the thought of seeing her dear wife. The guard recognised her, and easily let her into the building.

She spotted Jung Yerin, her wife's secretary and immediately went up to her for assistance.

"Yerin-ssi, is my wife in there?" Dahyun pointed at the office with closed door.

Yerin arched her brows, "I thought she was with you?"

"She's never really at work, though, and her father always let her off the hook." she added.

Dahyun felt like her world was shattering into pieces right then and there. The flowers that bloomed was being stepped on by the one she planted it for. It all made sense now. Yerin's words explained everything that was fishy. She could feel the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, but she held back. She wouldn't want to break down in front of Sana's co-workers.

"Why are you looking for her though? Do you want me to inform her?"

"No-nothing. Don't tell her I was here." she shook her head, and her eyes fell at the cake that was in her hand.

"You can have this, Yerin-ssi." she did not wait for Yerin to accept it; she just placed it on her office desk before storming out of the office.

And again, she cried because of Sana.

——

Nayeon hadn't get Dahyun off her mind, she really missed Jeongyeon's tequila, and maybe she need a hookup to forget about Dahyun. And that's when she decided to visit Jeongyeon's bar.

She was clad in a tight red dress that accentuates her petite figure, and the dress exposes a questionable portion of her cleavage.

She entered the bar and her guts told her to find Jeongyeon first. "Jeong."

The bartender lifted her head up and yelped when she saw Nayeon. "NAYEON, YOU'RE BACK!"

"I am." Nayeon giggled, she was no different to her sister.

"Just a sec. Your tequila is on the house." Jeongyeon said, wiping the wine glass before popping open the tequila bottle and pouring it into the glass. Then she opened one more bottle, Nayeon couldn't read it but she believed that was the secret to Jeongyeon's addictive tequila. She handed one glass to Nayeon, and made another one for herself.

"Cheers?" Jeongyeon raised her glass, and Nayeon would not want to miss the opportunity to tease her best friend.

"To you dating my sister?"

Jeongyeon slightly blushed, and then nodded. She clinked her glass with Nayeon's before excusing herself to attend to the customers. Nayeon wasn't in the mood to let loose, so she just sat there, observing the drunkards. Nayeon grimaced when she witnessed a man puking at the corner. Then she smiled when she saw a couple kissing. She wished for Dahyun and her to be like that too.

Her eyes caught a very familiar figure. Dahyun. Her hair was disheveled, and her make-up was smeared. But it didn't make her any less beautiful. She followed the younger with her eyes, and it led her to the seat beside her. Nayeon froze.

"Hi." Dahyun greeted, and the older was utterly confused.

It took her a whole thirty seconds to finally get out of her mind. "Uhm, hi?" she replied. Heat rushed up her cheeks when she felt Dahyun was checking her out. "You're pretty hot." a soft, small hand rested on her bare thigh, causing her to tremble.

Dahyun leaned closer to Nayeon's right ear, and only then that the older figured out that the latter was drunk. She reeked of alcohol, god knows how many cups had she downed. Nayeon tried to look away, but the younger cupped her chin and turned it so that their eyes met.

Nayeon could see herself through the reflection on Dahyun's pupil. The way her gaze went down from her eyes, then her nose and stopping on her lips for so long.

"Stop me."

Dahyun inched forward, and Nayeon just watched as the gap between their lips slowly diminished, until their forehead touched. The older blushed even harder at the close proximity, Dahyun's hot breath brushing over her pair of lips.

"Stop me." Dahyun repeated, but Nayeon didn't find it in her to comply. Or, maybe, she just wanted it to happen. Be it a mistake, or be it not.

A pair of soft lips latched on Nayeon's. It was just as tender as she remembered it to be. Just like their first kiss at the locker, it was delicate; it was _wrong_.

But wrong didn't stop them. In fact, the kiss grew deeper when Dahyun slid her tongue inside Nayeon's mouth, somehow, still managed to sustain the tenderness in the kiss. They break it off for air, and for the first time in Nayeon's life, she despised the oxygen.

"I.. missed that." Dahyun breathed out, her chest moving up and down from the lack of air.

"Being kissed or kissing me?" Nayeon said, nervousness was evident in her voice. She was hoping for the latter, but didn't set any expectations.

As if it was on cue, a drunkard walked over to Dahyun, ignoring Nayeon.

"Hey, baby." he said, getting impossibly close to the pale lady. Dahyun was disgusted, and Nayeon was glaring daggers at him. "Want me to show you some fun?" he stroked her thumb over Dahyun's lips and that was the cue for Nayeon to step in.

"She's not interested, mind to fuck off?" the drunkard seemed to be taken aback by the profanities, but didn't budge. His grin only seemed to grow wider when his eyes landed on Nayeon's exposed cleavage. Nayeon wasn't really in the mood to deal with pervert, so she settled for dragging Dahyun, squeezing their way out of the bar.

"Where's your car? I'll walk you there."

"Uhm, I came here walking. I think I'm walking home" Dahyun admitted.

"This late?" Dahyun nodded.

"I won't allow that. I'm driving you home and 'no' is not in the options." before Dahyun could protest, Nayeon had already dragged the younger to her car, opening the door to the shotgun seat and sat the midget down. Then Nayeon settled for the driver's seat, pushing the button which would start the car's engine.

"You're kidnapping me, you know that right?"

"It's not like I'm not going to send you home." Nayeon rolled her eyes, her foot pressing the pedal to finally take off.

"Type in your adress." Nayeon pointed at the small screen in her car, the GPS to be exact. And Dahyun did as told. It was not a long driveway, really. a 15 minutes drive, but Nayeon didn't know how long did it take Dahyun to go from her house to the bar, given that the younger girl was only on her feet.

The brake pedal was pressed, and the gear was pulled to the letter P. "We're here."

She turned to look at Dahyun, but the latter just stay seated there, not bothering to move. "I.. don't want to be alone tonight." the word slips out of her tongue, and Nayeon had been nothing but understanding. Perhaps, she knew the reason. Or maybe she had a guess, from the event yesterday.

Dahyun's eyes were melancholy, it was obvious, but Nayeon didn't point it out. She didn't want to.

Driving past the house that obviously brought pain to the younger, she let a question out. "Is it fine if I take you to my apartment?"

Dahyun nodded.

——

The lock clicked when Nayeon twisted the key, then she entered the apartment, followed by the younger girl. She then seated the younger girl at the couch in the living room.

"Make yourself at home." she said before excusing herself, leaving Dahyun alone in the living room. And that gave Dahyun time to think.

Dahyun wasn't exactly drunk when she hit on Nayeon earlier at the club. In fact, she was sober, the alcohol was so slow that it didn't let her forget her problems. Then she found Nayeon, already looking at her.

_"Being kissed or kissing me?"_

Dahyun literally had to brainstorm the answer. Did she miss being kissed or she missed kissing Nayeon? It was so long since she had a kiss with Sana, but it was longer since she ever had kissed Nayeon. And to think the kiss at the club was their second. _Both. She missed both._

Nayeon appeared with a cup of caramel latte ,offering Dahyun to have some. The younger took a sip, and a surge of memories washed over her.

"This taste.." she started, earning attention from the older girl.

"Why? Is it bad?" the worry was evident on Nayeon's face, but Dahyun shook her head, a soft smile adorning her face. "It tastes like your lips. You know, back in high school?"

"Aren't you.. curious?" Dahyun asked, her eyes drifting down to Nayeon's plump lips. That was all it took for Nayeon to encase Dahyun's lips with hers, feeling the caffeine on Dahyun's lips, with a hint of alcohol and her vanilla lip balm. Weird combination, but she loved it regardless.

They drew back, chest rising up and down and face flushed. "This is wrong." Nayeon mumbled, reminding herself that the girl in front of her is someone's wife. Minatozaki's, to be exact.

"So wrong." the younger breathed out, gazing strongly at the older. "But I want wrong." a pause.

"Because the right one hurts." the younger confessed, not knowing there were tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. Not knowing why, of all people, she chose Nayeon to pour the words out.

The older instinctively pulled the younger into her embrace, leaning Dahyun's head on the crook of her neck, her fingers ran through the soft, but disheveled hair. "It's going to be okay." She pressed a kiss on the crown of the younger girl's head.

A lie.

It's not. Nayeon knew it isn't. Not when Dahyun would choose to stay with Sana.

"Let's get you changed."

Nayeon guided the younger to her own room, handing her a old yellow trainer suit that was definitely not Dahyun's size. "Well, i think this one fits you best." she said.

She watched as Dahyun's figure dissapeared behind the door. She thought it was funny that Dahyun was the sole reason of her choice of going to the club. But there's something about Dahyun that made Nayeon felt the obligation to protect her. From any harm, from any heartbreak.

Or better, from Sana herself.

———

_Hypocrite_.

If Dahyun had to choose a word to describe herself, she would undoubtedly go for that word. Her thoughts wandered to the all the 'i love you's Sana and her had shared. The vows at the wedding. The 'I do' that rolled off her tongue back then was sincere, but now, just in one night, Dahyun turned it into a lie.

But then, Sana lied too.

"You will catch a cold if you stay in there for too long." Nayeon popped her bubble of thought, a hint of worriedness in her voice.

"One second!"

She turned the tap off, wrapping herself in a soft white towel Nayeon lent her.

Her hand was already at the door handle, already pushed it down, only a push left to agape the door. If Sana broke her promise, why wouldn't Dahyun? Dahyun had been honest all along, it was Sana who lied first.

Inhaling deeply, she pushed the door open, and Nayeon was sitting at the edge of the bed, in a towel. Probably waiting for her turn to shower. Nayeon perked up from her phone and yanked it aside, getting up for the shower. But, it wasn't possible when Dahyun was standing before her, with dampened hair from the shower and flaming gaze. It was hot. Dahyun was hot.

"Nayeon." Dahyun was a little shorter, but the difference wasn't that apparent. But still, she had to look a bit up to meet Nayeon's eyes.

"Y-yes?" Nayeon stammered.

"Do you think it was a mistake?" she took both Nayeon's hands with hers, filling up the space between Nayeon's long and slender fingers with her tiny and cute ones.

"What was it ?"

"Me kissing you. Or us kissing. Do you think it was a mistake?" Dahyun repeated, slowly narrowing the gap between her body and Nayeon's.

Nayeon nodded.

"Do you think its beautiful?" the younger asked again.

"It was."

"I think it wasn't, to both question."

Nayeon stepped back when she saw the look in Dahyun's eyes, only for her to fall back on the soft mattress when the back of her knees came in contact with the edge of her bed.

"Then, what is it? What do you think our kiss was?" Nayeon asked, now looking up to the short figure towering her.

"Everyone has a bad habit." a slight push on Nayeon's body, and Nayeon lied down on her back, but their fingers never untwined. "And you're mine. You're my bad habit."

Their lips crashed again for the third time that night, and still, the softness in Dahyun's hungry kiss was something Nayeon never knew she longed for (she knew, but she just chose to ignore). With Dahyun hovering on top of her, clad in a towel, wet hair that smelled like Nayeon's minty orange shampoo. Nayeon could feel the heat growing inside her, she didn't know if Dahyun wants more, but she definitely does.

Air is a necessity to human, it's only logical for them to break the kiss. Looking into Dahyun's eyes, the lustful glint was evident. But, it looked like she was waiting for something. "Every part of me is your bad habit, Dahyun."

Dahyun pulled Nayeon's towel away, along with hers and now there's two naked bodies on the bed, with the shorter hovering over the taller.

They kissed again. And again, until Dahyun mustered up the courage to do more than just kisses. Only then the kiss trailed down to Nayeon's jaw. A moan elicited when Dahyun lightly dug her teeth on the jaw.

Nayeon felt Dahyun moving from her jaw down to her neck, leaving hickeys at her sweet spot. "Gosh, you're beautiful." Dahyun praised, admiring Nayeon's body once more before wrapping a nipple with her lips, her hand rolling the other stiff nub.

The older didn't want to admit it, but she was already so close.

"Dahyun..." she breathed out. Dahyun lifted an eyebrow. She took the younger's hand, and guided it to her aching core.

"I really need you.. down here."

Dahyun began tracing the length of Nayeon's fold delicately with her finger. "D-don't tease." the older pleaded. But to no avail, Dahyun had no mercy on her that night. Her finger was still on the cunt, but her mouth was sucking on Nayeon's neck again. She rolled her fingers on Nayeon's clit, making her moan in Dahyun's ear. "Inside.." the rabbit girl breathed out. Maybe it's the way Nayeon had begged her continuously, or the moan. Or maybe, both that motivated Dahyun to finally push her two fingers inside Nayeon. "F-fuck!"

Dahyun curled her fingers inside of Nayeon's cunt, while her lips searched for the older's. And in Nayeon's head, she thought Dahyun was crazy because even if they were in the middle of sex, Dahyun's kiss was still tender. She shouldn't be so turned on by that, but she did.

Dahyun felt Nayeon's walls clamping around her finger, she was indeed, very close. "FUCK!" she hollered as the younger's finger brushed against the sensitive clit and she hit her climax at that.

"Kiss me again." Nayeon demanded, in which the shorter gladly complied.

"I think I need another shower."

"Yes, you do. Let's go." Nayeon said, guiding the younger girl to the shower she just used a while ago. She had a favour to return.

———-

Two bodies were a few inches apart from each other, with Nayeon facing the younger's back. "Dahyun, look at me?"

She didn't turn around.

"Dahyun?"

Still no response. And it was only then that Nayeon realised, the younger's shoulders were moving up and down, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Dahyun was crying.

The older inched closer to the crying girl, and wrapped her arms around Dahyun's waist. "Cry, Dahyun. I won't stop you."

"Let it all out, dont hold back."

Dahyun's cry intensified, finally letting out whimpers instead of surpressing her voice. It shouldn't be possible how Nayeon understood every inch of the girl, but she did. It was heartbreaking, to see Dahyun in this state. But what's more depressing was that the heartbreak came from Sana, the person that also made Dahyun so happy.

The sobs finally faded, as Dahyun stopped crying. It was then replaced by soft snores. Nayeon took a whiff of Dahyun's hair, before kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, Dahyunie. I lo—"

Nayeon stopped herself from saying the sacred herself. _It's too early, isn't it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i figured it was too long to put all in one chapter so i decided to make it two. Though i cant promise you the exact date of update but i’ll try to finish it asap :)
> 
> p/s: SAVE UP FOR TWICETOBER


End file.
